


Hiding In Plain Sight

by ventaricalburn



Series: OC Drabbles [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drug Use, Gen, Just a pair of unlikely friends hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventaricalburn/pseuds/ventaricalburn
Summary: A little bit of Ariaami drabble for my soul.
Series: OC Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002669





	Hiding In Plain Sight

"Marshal."  
A calm voice echoed from the dock.  
"Commander?"  
There was a flicker of warm light, almost miniscule in the dark.  
"Yeah."  
I walked closer to the light, till there was enough moonlight to see Ariaami resting on the metal dock.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Having a smoke. What are you doing out here?"  
"It's, quiet here. The fort gets too loud for me to think on occasion, I like to come here." I sat, my back against the rock wall of the caverns.  
Ariaami blew a cloud of smoke toward the water. We both sat in silence. The smoke smelled herbal and sharp.  
She never smelled like the smoke outside of those caves. More like sharp woods. Nobody else seemed to know, or ask about her slipping out into the night. Knowing her, nobody had sharp enough sight to catch her.  
After the defeat of Zhaitan, I found her in the caverns again.  
"Marshal, aren't you supposed to be resting?" The same dim light glowed at the end of her cigarette, a similar moonlight sprawled across the water.  
"If you don't tell Gehix I'm out here, I won't tell him about the smoking."  
She chuffed.  
"Like he could stop me."  
"He might be the only being who could." I'd never met a better healer, but he was ruthless. If Gehix said bed rest for a week, soldiers wouldn't be caught dead out of their beds in that week.  
"I'd like to see him try."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've last posted I've been busy.  
> Midterms!  
> The election!  
> Writer's block!  
> But I've been thinking about this little scene for a while, here you go.


End file.
